Les âmes soeurs
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Trois filles qui se soutiennent dans leur malheur. Une a vue sa famille se détruire. Une a dû se séparer de sa jumelle et en souffre trop. Enfin, une à faillit se faire tuer par sa propre mère. mais ne soyons pas défaitiste! La vie réserve de joyeuse surprise! Notamment au lycée Sweet Amoris...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Elena regarda son père et sa mère. Ils criaient. Dake sur le coté restait silencieux. La petite fillette s'approcha alors de ses parents.

« Maman, Papa…

« Dégage sale bâtarde ! »

Le coup partit si vite qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait. Dakota se rua vers elle et l'éloigna en criant :

« ça va pas ? Elle a rien fait !

« Tu comprends pas !

« Tu ne touche pas à ma sœur ! »

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« ça va aller El'. Ça va aller.

« Pourquoi papa est méchant ? »

Elle émit un hoquet en balbutiant cette phrase. Dake la regarda gêné et tenta de lui expliquer.

« Elena… Ce n'est pas ton papa… Plus maintenant »

Ooo

« Samantha ! »

Samantha se tourna vers Likaelle.

« Oui ?

« Pourquoi on se ressemble ?

« Je sais pas. Papa dit c'est parce qu'on est jumelle. »

Les deux se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Samantha murmura :

« Mais moi je vais partir.

« Pourquoi ?

« C'est le doc qui l'a dit. Mais il est pas d'accord pour que tu viennes.

« Bah ! C'est un méchant. Moi je resterai avec toi.

« Merci. »

Les deux sœurs se tenaient la main. Une avait une grande chevelure rouge tandis que l'autre avait le crâne rasé. Bientôt elles allaient devoir se dire adieu.

Ooo

« Minaaaaa… ma petite… »

La gamine, tapit au fond du lit, cessa de pleurer en l'entendant arriver. Sa mère tituba dans la chambre. Le hachoir toujours en main.

« Il faut… Il faut que je te tue où ils te tueront… (elle sanglota) Pardonne-moi ! »

Elle s'avança vers le lit.

« C'est pour ton bien ! Mon ange… Je suis désolée ! »

Mina la laissa grimper sur le lit et fila à toute vitesse. Avant que sa mère comprenne, elle était sur les rues en train de crier.

Elle rentra dans un garçon blond, comme elle.

« Qu'es ce qui y a ?

« A l'aide ! Elle va me tuer !

« Nathaniel ? »

Un homme apparut à ses coté et vit la petite Mina. Elle faisait peine à voir avec ses bleus et ses vêtements déchirés.

« Qu'es ce qui t'arrive petite ? »

Mina courut dans ses bras :

« Ma maman veut me tuer ! Je veux pas moi ! Arrêtez là ! »

Ooo

_Ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœur ne sont pas souvent des amants. Non ça peut être des personnes qui ont besoin l'une de l'autre. Pour surmonter leur fardeau. Un peu comme des sœurs justement. _

_Ooo_

**Voilà mon petit prologue ! Tentant ? Oui ? Non ? Cliquez sur rewiew^^**


	2. Explication des personnages

**Explication/ Arbre généalogique. **

_Résumé sur les personnages suivants._

**Elena Simal**.

Est née le 28 janvier. A un demi-frère, Dakota (dake), et une sœur cadette, Maya. Sa mère a tromper le père de Dakota et a eu Elena. Ils se sont divorcés lorsqu'elle avait 10ans et Elena fut séparé de son grand frère. Elle vit en appartement avec des amis mais va souvent revoir sa famille qui habite en campagne. Son frère lui manque beaucoup.

Apparence: Cheveux blancs et courts, peau pâle. Yeux bleus.

Activité: Danse (de toute sorte), études, et marionnettiste.

Caractère: Calme, silencieuse, sérieuse mais un peu taquine et joueuse dans le fond.

**Likaelle Machtac **

Est née le 6 août. Avait une jumelle du nom de Samantha. Sa sœur est morte pour cause de maladie très jeune. Likaelle s'est isolé loin de ses parents et est devenue quelqu'un de très rebelle. Elle est ouverte envers ses amies mais se créée souvent beaucoup de problème niveau étude.

Apparence: Cheveux longs, rouge, iris dorés, peau de pêche.

Activité: Hip hop, guitare éléctrique, et s'occupe d'un blog.

Caractère: Rentre dedans, joyeuse, pas très sérieuse, s'énerve pas aussi facilement qu'on le croit mais aime faire la furie.

**Mina Luciref**

Ne sait pas quand elle est née. Sa mère est une psychopathe/schizophrène qui c'était enfuis pendant plusieurs années de l'asile où elle était enfermée. Elle a vécu jusqu'à ses 7ans avec elle avant d'être recueillie par la famille de Nathaniel. Elle va visiter sa mère à l'asile malgré le fait qu'elle a toujours peur d'elle.

Apparence: cheveux courts, blonds et bouclés. Yeux rose et jaune.

Activité: Théâtre, chant et peinture

Caractère: assez lunatique et mystérieux dû au choc d'avoir une mère folle. Elle peut être tout a fait joyeuse, riante et parler beaucoup puis l'heure d'après être sombre et silencieuse.


	3. Un simple commencement

**Chapitre 1**

**Le chemin du lycée**

« Likaelle ? Réveille-toi ! »

La jeune fille s'étira paresseusement.

« Moui ?

« Il est l'heure de se lever au qu'à où t'aurais vu l'heure.

« J'adore la logique de ta phrase. »

Lika se leva quand même et sortis du lit. Mina se tenait devant la porte, vêtue d'une de ses belles robes lolita gothique. Elle toisa son amie qui lui sourit.

« Bon, je t'attends à l'entrée. Dépêche toi ! »

Likaelle bailla et s'habilla tranquillement. Aujourd'hui, elle et Elena allait dans leur nouveau lycée. Mina avait trouvé un appartement assez simple et toutes les trois s'installèrent ensemble. Mina-leur

servait de guide puisqu'elle avait grandi dans la ville. De plus, sa famille adoptive n'habitait pas loin. Autant dire qu'elle avait choisi le meilleur endroit pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Bref.

« D'ailleurs Elena est déjà parti.

« Pardon ?! Elle m'a pas attendue ?

« Pourquoi t'es surprise ? Allez grouille ! »

Ooo

**POV ELENA**

D'un pas lent et incertain j'entrais dans le bâtiment censé être mon nouveau lycée. Je regardais autour de moi comme une pauvre touriste perdue. Limite je faisais un tour complet sur moi même. J'avais l'air d'une pauvre paumée vraiment !

Je m'appuyais contre le mur en décidant d'attendre Mina et Likaelle. Je regardais les gens marcher sois rapidement, sois lentement. Je surveillais l'entrée en espérant que mes amies se dépêchaient d'arriver. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, surtout mes vêtements. Bon… J'admets qu'une fille avec un haut bleu turquoise, une jupe blanche avec des collants rouges et des chaussures noire ne passaient pas inaperçu. Mais j'aimais tellement faire des mélanges que je pouvais ressembler à pas grand-chose, je m'en fichais royalement.

Une blonde, suivit de deux autres filles, s'approcha de moi avec un air hautain. Je ne l'aurai remarqué si Mina ne nous l'avais pas déjà montré en photo.

« Oh ? Tu es la sœur de Mina ? Ambre c'est ça ? Je…

« N'essaye même pas de me parler l'épouvantail ! Et sache que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec la gamine. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, Ambre en profita pour saisir mon collier attrape-rêve.

« C'est quoi ce truc hipie ? (elle se mit à tirer dessus) c'est laid ! »

Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle me brise ce collier (que j'adorai ! un de mes préférés) je tentai de la repousser mais je n'en eu pas besoin. Une main saisit celle de la blonde et la voix de Likaelle retentit.

« Je te laisse une chance de la laisser tranquille. Sinon je te pète le poignet et je ne plaisante pas. »

La sœur de Mina recula et s'éloigna tête haute. Mina derrière Lika la regardait partir tristement.

« Elle ne verra en moi seulement qu'une gamine qui s'incruste dans sa famille… je peux la comprendre. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et notre amie.

« Mais elle est vraiment sympa dans le fond, faut pas trop lui en vouloir.

« ouais, ouais… Bon tu nous emmènes chez les délégués ? »

Likaelle était vêtue d'un jean sombre, d'un haut « Sauvez un bambou-Mangez un panda » (N/A : ce t-shirt existe vraiment) et…

« Tu as mis ton chapeau de Sherlock ?

« Ouaip ! (très fière d'elle on dirait) J'aurais bien emmener la pipe et la cape mais je veux pas trop me faire remarquer en début d'année. »

Je regardais Mina avec sa robe gothique et ses rubans dans les cheveux, puis le chapeau S.H et enfin mes propres vêtements.

« Tu peux redire ça en me regardant dans les yeux ? »

Ooo

Arriver dans la salle des délégués se fut le frère de Ambre qui nous accueillis. Il était grand, blond et se nommait Nathaniel. Très gentiment il nous présenta nos emplois du temps et nos cours respectif. Puis :

« Vous pouvez choisir un cours particulier. Il y a Danse, Chant, Théâtre, Jardinage, Basket, Arts, Natation, Musique. »

Mina hésita longtemps entre le chant, théâtre et arts. Elle opta finalement pour le théâtre en se promettant de s'entrainer pour les deux autres matières dans notre loft. Likaelle choisit directement la danse. Nathaniel lui annonça que dans ce groupe ils s'entraîneront à la capoeira ce qui la ravit encore plus.

« Je vais pouvoir essayer d'autres style de danse que le Hip hop ! » nous annonça-t-elle joyeuse.

Moi, je fixais les différents cours légèrement soucieuse. Rien ne me tentait vraiment. Niveau danse, j'étais déjà dans un club en dehors du lycée qui demandait beaucoup de mon temps libre. Chant, peinture, théâtre, musique…. Je suis pas très doué à ça et niveau sport. … Je n'aimais pas y penser. Le jardinage semblait être le seul cours qui n'était pas hors d'atteinte. Donc, jardinage pour moi.

« Tu as choisi Elena ? »

Je sursautais à la voix de Nathaniel. Plongée dans mes pensées j'avais oublié où j'étais.

« Oui. Je prends jardinage. »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Likaelle et Mina sont déjà partis.

« Oh ? Elles ne m'ont pas attendus ? (remarque j'étais partie sans elles ce matin)

« Oui. »

Je me relevais mais avant de partir je lui demandais.

« Tu saisi où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

« Oui. Viens je vais te montrer. »

En gentleman il m'ouvrit la porte avec un sourire amical et me guida dans les couloirs.

Ooo

**POV LIKAELLE**

Je m'étais assise, pour ne pas dire étalée, sur un banc. Mina dans son coin dessinait silencieusement. J'ai eu le malheur de me pencher pour regarder son carnet. Elle se raidit et me lança un regard mi horrifié mi enragé. Comprenant qu'elle était dans une humeur noire je me suis installé confortablement et me suis mis à somnoler.

Alors que je rêvassais en regardant les nuages, une tête aux cheveux rouges entra dans mon champ de vision. Je clignais des yeux pour voir un garçon m'observant sans aucune gêne. Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui lança pour le saluer :

« Oh ? Un poussi-feu ! »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et me répondit :

« T'es mal placée pour dire ça la tignasse rousse.

« C'est qu'il a du répondant en plus ! (je me relevais) Je me nomme Likaelle et toi ? (il me regarda comme si j'étais une folle) Devrais-je me contenter de Poussi-feu alors ?

« T'as pas interêt !

« Likaelle je te présente Castiel. Castiel voici Likaelle mon amie et coloctaire. »

Mina n'avait pas levé le nez de son carnet pour parler. Le dit Castiel la regarda et soupira.

« Toujours aussi lunatique celle-là.

« Toujours aussi perspicace Poussi-feu ? »

Il grinça des dents.

« Arrête avec ça !

« T'es pas marrant toi. »

Je retournais à la contemplation des nuages mais le garçon me poussa du banc. Je tombai avec un cri de surpris tandis que lui s'installais confortablement. Il me fit un méchant sourire.

« Un problème la tignasse rousse ?

_Ok… La guerre est_ _déclarée ! _ pensai-je.

Je me relevai avec un sourire et m'installai sur ses genoux.

« Aucun. Merci de me servir de coussin. »

Il me dit de dégager. Je secouai la tête. Du coup en essayant de me pousser j'attrapai sa veste et le tirai sur le sol à mes côtés. Et oui, 6ans d'arts martiaux peux s'avérer très utiles dans ce genre de situation.

Ooo

**POV MINA**

Un déluge de jurons et de colère me dérangea alors que je crayonnais un paysage de campagne dans mon carnet. En relevant la tête je vis Likaelle et Castiel se disputer sur le sol. En soupirant je leur lançais.

« Je sais que ça changera pas grand-chose mais… Levez-vous au moins. Vous avez l'air ridicule sur le sol. »

Ils me regardèrent tous deux et Castiel me lança.

« Tu fréquente des gens bizarres.

« Eh ! C'est pas moi qui a besoin de pousser une fille sur le sol par sentiment d'infériorité !

« Mais je t'emmerde !

« Et grossier avec ça ! Bravo Mina, on te laisse seule et voilà !

« Voilà quoi ? (demandai-je)

« Le résultat. »

Castiel s'énerva, Likaelle se releva avec classe avant de se rendre compte que son chapeau avait disparus. Elle qui adorait le détective et ses aventures, cela la fit paniquer pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Avant que Castiel lui fasse remarquer qu'il l'avait trouvé sous le banc. Elle voulut le rattraper mais Castiel le mit hors d'atteinte. Je regardais donc tranquillement les deux se chamailler pour le couvre-chef.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre !

« Ta g**lle !

« Et synchros avec ça ! »

Je restais silencieuse tandis qu'ils continuaient à se battre. Elena n'était toujours pas revenue de la salle des délégués. Lorsque je la vis enfin elle observa Lika et son ami ( ?) et s'approcha de la scène.

« Un problème Lika ? »

« Absolument pas ! Y a que lui qui refuse de me donner mon chapeau et de reconnaître que c'est un poussi-feu. »

Elle se tourna vers Castiel et demanda:

« Poussi-feu ?

« Faut pas chercher à comprendre je crois. T'es aussi une amie de Min… EH ! »

Likaelle avait profiter de ce court moment et s'enfuyais avec son couvre-chef avec un rire de mégalomane. Mina resta silencieuse et lança :

« Elle voulait pas se faire remarquer en début d'année ?

«… Faut pas chercher à comprendre. (Moi)

« Exactement. (Castiel) Mais vous êtes pas discrète vous aussi.

« Niveau vêtements peut être. Pas niveau caractère. (Mina) »

Et jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne signalent le commencement des premiers cours de l'année, nous regardâmes Likaelle qui brandissait son chapeau en signe de victoire.


	4. Monde dans lequel on vit (I)

**Chapter 2**

**Ce qui se passe quand on est pas discrète**

Likaelle s'est fait remarquer dans tout le lycée pour trois choses.

1 : Elle s'est énervé avec Castiel, et a menacé Ambre en plein milieu de la cour.

2 : Elle a fait le tour de la cour en brandissant son chapeau S.H en riant de manière étrange.

Et enfin…

« La directrice m'a convoqué dès le premier jour juste parce je me suis endormie en cours ! Mais où va le monde ! (Lika)

« Surtout quand les élèves s'endorment dès les premières minutes. (Elena)

« Je vois pas le problème. »

Toutes deux assises sur le canapé, tandis que Mina se douchait, la jeune rousse regardait les différents emplois du temps.

« Lika… Tu faisais semblant ! Pourquoi cherches-tu tant de soucis ?

« Mais qui te dit que je faisais exprès ?

« Tu as une excellente mémoire et tu enregistre tout ce que tu écoutes et, alors que tu étais sensé dormir, tu viens de faire des commentaires sur la façon dont le prof faisait son cours.

« Mais aussi ! Ce prof écris apprendre avec un seul P !

« Comment tu l'a remarqué ?

**« **J'avoue j'ai un peu suivit le cour. Mais à peine ! Et puis je cherche pas à être l'intello de service. Suive**z **mon regard.

« Je te hais.

« Moi aussi je t'adore ! »

Elena la regarda desepéré.

"Tu te rappelle le jour où on a cotisé pour l'école et tu as tout dépensé pour t'acheter des vêtements?

"Ah ça oui. C'était l'année dernière.

"ça peut arriver de nouveau si tu continue tes âneries. "

Lika grimaça face à ce souvenir. On lui avait beaucoup voulu pour ses bêtises. Mais elle se retourna face à El' en disant:

"Tu penses que je ferai deux fois la même gaffe.

"Ne prenons pas de risques" rigola t elle en lui tapotant le bras.

Mina sortit de la douche à temps pour voir Likaelle envoyer un coussin à Elena qui, en se protégeant, le fit tomber contre un vase qui éclata au sol.

La petite gothique les regarda d'un air désespéré tandis que Likaelle lança un commentaire utile.

"Oh merde."

Ooo

Deuxième jour au lycée.

"Promis je dormirai pas. Voilà t'es contente flûte?

"Mmmm... Je sais pas.

"Mina..."

La rebelle soupira face au sourire de son amie. Mina n'arrêtait pas de la suivre en lui donnant plusieurs conseil pour ne pas s'endormir en cours. ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. D'ailleurs son premier conseil c'est: ne compte pas les moutons.

"J'ai autre chose à faire en cours que de compter les moutons!

"On sait jamais.

"Laissez-moi mourir!" gémit-t-elle

Mina se dirigea vers les casiers, laissant en paix la pauvre rouquine. Lika regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait 1h avant le prochain cours. Elle vit alors le gymnase.

Regarda sa montre. Le gymnase. Courut à l'intérieur. Vaste, vide et grand, la jeune fille posa son sac, un grand sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux.

**POV Castiel**

Ma journée commençait bien. Je me suis réveillé en retard, résultat : je suis à la bourre et de mauvais poil. Rien qui changeait vraiment. Vu le temps qu'y restait, je décidais de ne pas aller en cours. Alors que je passais près du gymnase j'entendis quelqu'un. Des pas seulement. Je m'en approchais lentement intrigué et je pus entendre un cri de surprise, puis comme quelque chose qui tombait au sol.

« Aie ! Mais… Euh… Bonjour ? »

Le temps que je situe cette voix dans ma mémoire j'étais déjà rentré. Juste devant moi il y avait Lysandre qui se diriger vers la fille d'hier. La folle au chapeau. Elle était sur le sol, complétement affalée et les cheveux en bataille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette vue. Elle releva la tête, ses cheveux dansant autour de son visage et me vit. J'aurai cru qu'elle allait se vexer, me lancer une remarque désagréable. Après tout je riais de son malheur mais au contraire elle a souri:

« Eh ! Mais c'est Poussi-feu ! »

Ouais bon. Ça vaut une remarque désagréable ça. Lysandre l'aidait à se relever en nous regardant surpris.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

« Hélas oui mon vieux. Hélas oui.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis une anomalie à ton existence. »

Elle s'épousseta, je me tournis vers Lysandre :

« Qu'es ce que vous faisiez dans le gymnase d'ailleurs ?

« Il m'a vu danser. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas d'écouteur, et je n'avais entendu aucune musique alors que j'arrivais.

« Sans musique ?

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai qu'à me la repasser dans la tête et c'est bon. J'ai une assez bonne mémoire.

« C'était très gracieux. (Lys) »

Lika se retourna vers Lys' et à notre grande surprise elle rougit. Une légère rougeur mais je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle aurait eu une réaction pareille.

« Oh… Merci c'est gentil. »

Elle ne semblait pas habituée au compliment. Je la regardé un peu mieux tandis que Lysandre lui posait des questions. Avec son corps elle aurait pu faire top model. Grande, mince, pas plate pour autant en plus ! Elle portait un short assez court et laissait voir de longue jambe. Son haut n'avait pas de manche mais un col roulé et elle avait des bottes. J'aurai pensé que des compliments, elle aurait l'habitude d'en entendre. Je remarquais au niveau de son bras droit de légères cicatrices. Avant que je ne pus déterminer exactement ce que c'était elle s'était tournée vers moi.

« Dis donc. Je sais que j'ai du charme mais voilà. »

Je fronçais des sourcils. Non, en fait : elle était belle et en était consciente. Par contre vu son caractère ça m'étonnerai pas que les gens se taisent.

**POV Mina**

A la fin de mon cours je vis Likaelle sortir du gymnase avec Castiel et Lysandre. Lysandre était très beau. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et Castiel se moque de moi à ce sujet. Mais il sait que si il insiste trop je me braquerai et deviendrai insupportable.

A petit pas je me rapprochais et sourit en les saluant. Lysandre me frotta rapidement les cheveux. Je n'étais pas très grande et ça faisait une grande différence de taille entre nous. Pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de dire que ça faisait mon charme. Il était vraiment gentil.

« Mina ? »

Likaelle me regardait tout sourire. Je me tournais vers elle.

« Oui ?

« Après les cours, je vais pouvoir t'accompagner au 221 B. »

221 B est un code pour un endroit connu d'Elena, moi et Lika. Alors que Castiel haussait un sourcil, légèrement mécontent qu'on parle comme s'il était pas là, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine et…

« Minaaaaa ! »

Une personne aux cheveux bruns se jeta dans mes bras et je tombai au sol. Lika m'aida à me relever.

« Je suis content de te revoir !

« Ken ? »

Likaelle sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon :

« ça fait un bail ! Toi aussi t'es dans ce lycée ?

« Oui ! J'ai demandé à être transféré.

« Génial, enfin un visage connu ! » ria mon amie.

Ken était sympa mais je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il me colle comme de la glue. Likaelle qui, avant de nous connaître, avait des connaissances plutôt… Douteuses, adorait ''l'innocence'' qui sois disant s'échapper de lui.

Je me cachais légèrement derrière Castiel pour faire comprendre au gamin que j'étais pas d'humeur. Un réflexe que j'ai pris quand je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ken osa pas me parler alors que Castiel se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Alors qu'il s'éloignait j'entendis mon amie demander :

« Je croyais que c'était Nathaniel ton grand frère ?

« Oui mais il était pas là. (répondis-je) »

La journée suivit donc son cours habituel. Lika m'accompagna au 221 B et alla à son propre cours. En la regardant s'éloigner je vis une pie se poser sur le toit au-dessus d'elle.

C'était quoi la superstition ? 1 pour le malheur, 2 pour la joie ? Faudra que je regarde. C'est donc avec inquiétude que je vis Lika s' éloigner.

**POV Likaelle**

. J'allais à mon cours de Hip Hop avec entrain. Le club du lycée était sympa mais dans ce cours, au milieu des brutes, je me sentais chez moi. Allez savoir pourquoi.

J'entrais dans un vieux bâtiment et tout de suite, je tombais sur Stephen.

« Salut ma belle (il me pris et me serra contre lui) Je t'ai manqué ?

« Absolument pas Don juan. Lâche moi maintenant tu sais bien que je suis plus si naïve. »

Il sourit et me relâcha. Stephen était beau. On peut pas le contredire mais il a la mauvaise habitude d'utiliser ses charmes à tout bout de champ. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui étaient long et deux yeux verts pénétrant. On était en couple mais il s'est vraiment pris d'amitié avec moi et on a décidé qu'on serrait amis. Même s'il adore faire des blagues ambiguë.

Plus loin je tombai sur Anabelle. Elle rougit en me voyant et demanda timidement.

« Salut, ça va ?

« Très bien Ana ! Le cours va bientôt commencer ?

« Oui. Mais on a pas trouvé Christophe pour le prévenir. »

Anabelle était lesbienne et avait un faible pour moi. J'ai toujours été sympa avec elle car c'est vraiment une fille intéressante mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je suis de celles qui aiment les hommes.

Christophe était le petit dernier de notre groupe. Par contre, il était addictif à la drogue. S'il n'était pas là à ce cours, nous trois on savait ce que ça signifiait.

Le cours débuta. Pendant les échauffements je discutais avec mes deux compagnons qui sautèrent de joie en apprenant que j'avais emménagée dans cette ville. Avant je ne pouvais venir qu'une semaine sur deux et j'arrivais souvent en retard car je prenais le bus. Si mes parents voyait l'état du club et les gens avec qui je traînais ils auraient tout fait pour m'empêcher d'y aller.

Le cours dura deux bonnes heures et je sortis vannée. Pour voir Chris dans son coin avec d'immenses cernes.

« Salut. »

Je restais silencieuse. Stephen sortis à son tour et en voyant l'état de son ami jura :

« Merde Christophe ! T'es vraiment con de continuer ! Va voir un médecin et arrête ça.

« Tu te mêles de tes affaires merci.

« Il a raison. On se fait du soucis pour toi.

« On est pas amis que je sache ?

« Compagnons d'armes tu préfères ? »

Steph commençait à s'énerver. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et j'en pris une aussi. Pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient je décidais de rentrer. Ana me sourit en s'en allant et moi j'avançais dans le parking.

Une silhouette familière s'avança vers moi.

« Tiens donc ? Un pokémon ? Que dis-je ! Un Poussi-feu !

« Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce surnom ? »

Il me regarda moi et ensuite l'endroit d'où je venais.

« Tu fréquentes des endroits bizarres.

« Ces endroits bizarres m'ont aidés figure toi.

« Ah ouais ? Désolée mais je ne crois pas.

« Je t'ai jamais demandé d'y croire. »

Je soufflais la fumée de la cigarette avec une mine triste. Quand est ce que je m'étais mis à traîner dans les rues ? Quand est ce que je suis devenue de la mauvaise herbe ? Une voix sournoise me murmura la réponse mais je secouai la tête pour chasser ses idées.

« Bref !

« Quoi ?

« C'est ton chien ? »

Je me penchais. Il était grand, bruns et noir. Je souriais

« Toi je vais bien t'aimer !

« Ouais, ouais. C'est ça !

« je peux tenter de le tenir ? S'il te plait ! »

Devant la réaction enfantine il me tendit la laisse en m''avertissant que son chien tirait fort. 5 minutes plus tard, je fus tirée violemment en avant et tombai. Mon genou fut légérement écorché mais je me relevais avec un sourire :

« Tout va bien ! Je suis vivante ! »

Castiel me regarda avec un léger sourire.

« Bien sûr. T'as l'air fine dis donc. »

Il regarda le genou écorché et sortit un paquet de mouchoir.

« Prends ça.

« ça va merci. Pas besoin. »

Je sortis moi-même de quoi arrêter le mince filet de sang qui coulait. Je sentis un regard sur moi et en relevant la tête, je croisais le regard de Castiel. Il détourna le regard et lança

« Je vais rentrer. A demain ! »

Je lui souris et lui fit un signe de la main.

**POV Elena**

Je posais les assiettes sur la table quand Lika entra. Elle sentait la cigarette et quand Mina s'approcha d'elle pour lui fair un câlin (alors oui, Mina est toujours siiiiiiii lunatique c'en est flippant)

« Tu sens bizarre !

« Oui, oui. (sors un paquet de cigarette) T'en veux ? »

La mine dégoutée de Mina lui répondit. Elle fit des petits bonds jusqu'au canapé où elle s'assit, sa belle robe noire dansant à chacun de ses pas.

Likaelle s'installa sur une chaise tandis que la poupée gothique annonça :

« Mes parents veulent vous rencontrer. Ils seront là demain. Et vos parents à vous aussi. Même motivations. »

Likaelle tomba de sa chaise. Pâle comme jamais. Je me ruais paniquée vers elle. Elle repoussa mes mains et se releva seule. Mina avait baissé la tête et murmurait : « désolée, désolée » bien qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Nous savions bien que la relation de Lika et ses parents était très noire et qu'elle commençait de moins en moins à la supporter.

Je repensais à la rupture de ma famille. Ce qui m'a brisé le plus c'est que depuis ce jour où le papier fut signé je n'ai plus revu mon frère. Mais je ne me plaignais pas. Devant le visage pâle de mon amie je n'avais pas le droit.

« Je… Dois préparer mes affaires. » murmura-t-elle

**Voilà. J'ai mis trois ans (bon, ok moins mais quand même) à l'écrire mais je suis contente de l'avoir fini. Je sais pas si je dois continuer cette fic... Laissez moi des rewiews pour dire ce que vous pensez car si elle est nulle ça sert à rien de continuer. **


End file.
